


Cortocircuito

by Queenie_97



Series: Gladiators of Kaon [5]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: And in love, Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Beginning of a Beautiful Friendship, Beginnings, Bittersweet, First Dates, Gladiator Megatron, Gladiator Soundwave, Kinda, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Megatronus is hopeless, Pre-War, Shyness, Soundwave is oblivious, The Pits of Kaon City
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-20 18:57:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14267475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenie_97/pseuds/Queenie_97
Summary: Megatronus quería hablarle a Soundwave, sólo para recargar en la noche con la satisfacción de saber que lo había hecho. No podía.





	Cortocircuito

**Author's Note:**

> Cuantos más trabajos tengo en la facultad, más son mis ganas de escribir. Ayuda.  
> Por cierto, este fic es una especie de precuela a mis otros fics de Megatron y Soundwave. Si no los leyeron, no se preocupen, todos van por separado.

Megatronus estaba tan cerca de Soundwave que juraba que podía sentir las olas de calor que el otro irradiaba. O, tal vez, él era quien irradiaba calor. No lo sabía.

Soundwave estaba sentado a su lado. Uno de sus brazos se encontraba ligeramente inclinado en su dirección, de forma tal que casi se tocaban. Miraba hacia la izquierda, al lugar donde uno de los encargados de las fosas les explicaba, en el tono de voz más fuerte que podía lograr para que todos lo oyeran, cómo serían las próximas peleas.

El espacio que separaba a Megatronus de Soundwave era diminuto, pero _existía_ y eso le molestaba. Él quería tener a Soundwave mucho más cerca, quería poder trazar sus placas con la punta de sus garras, quería poder estirarse y tomarlo de la mano. Ese pensamiento era absurdo y eso lo asustó. Se suponía que los gladiadores no debían tener debilidad alguna, que no debían sucumbir a esas estupideces del amor que estaban reservadas sólo para los nobles y las clases más altas.

Aun así, Megatronus pensaba que tomar a Soundwave de la mano implicaría más fortaleza que debilidad. Él era débil cada momento que pasaba sin el otro, cada momento que temblaba en su propio asiento por el deseo de tocarlo, cada minuto que dejaba pasar sin atreverse si quiera a inclinarse para hacerle algún comentario casual.

Era extraño. Tan solo ciclos atrás Megatronus había levantado a Soundwave por los aires y lo había estrellado contra las paredes de la arena, sin el menor remordimiento. Ahora, apenas podía mirarlo al visor sin sentirse un tonto. Había algo en él, alguna especie de poder, de energía magnética que lo dejaba sin habla, que le anulaba totalmente la capacidad de computar.

Eso le aguijoneaba el orgullo, claro. Quedaba como un completo estúpido cada vez que Soundwave siquiera posaba su mirada en él. El Megatronus encantador, carismático y de fácil palabra se escapaba, lo abandonaba, dejando a un idiota nervioso e incómodo en su lugar.

Todo su procesador simplemente hacía _cortocircuito_.

Cada _maldita_ vez.

Megatronus quería pensar que le agradaba a Soundwave, aunque era difícil saberlo del todo. Habían comenzado tratando de matarse en la arena y el que no lo hubiesen concretado al final indicaba que existía cierta relación amena entre ambos. Luego de aquella pelea, que había terminado en un empate técnico, su relación parecía estar embarcándose hacia terrenos mucho menos hostiles. Ambos habían tenido conversaciones, (que, principalmente, eran monólogos de Megatronus y asentimientos de Soundwave), entrenamientos e incluso habían tenido una cita.

O, al menos, llamaba a eso _cita_. Mas bien, se había encontrado a Soundwave en la terraza, mirando el cielo nocturno. Sus casetes se habían dormido, le dijo, y él buscaba algo de paz. Megatronus, quien también había subido para tener una vista más clara del cielo, ofreció retirarse para no molestarlo. Soundwave simplemente había negado con la cabeza.

 _“Megatronus: compañía aceptable”_ , le había dicho.

“Compañía aceptable” no era precisamente lo que Megatronus quería lograr, pero en ese entonces no le había importado. Ambos se habían quedado conversando (esta vez, Soundwave sí había hablado) hasta casi el amanecer.

Esa fue la mejor noche de todas.

Pero, pensó Megatronus, mucho tiempo había pasado desde esa noche. Soundwave y él no habían tenido tiempo para estar solos. Ambos estaban ocupados en sus propios asuntos y el tiempo libre no era algo propio de su clase. No se habían visto en ciclos y ciclos.

Salvo que ahora lo tenía a su lado. Estaba sentado a su derecha y, si bien Megatronus sabía que el otro probablemente no lo miraba a él, podía sentir su mirada pesada sobre sus placas de vez en cuando. Quería decirle algo, no le importaba que tuviera que susurrar para evitar que los echaran del lugar. Megatronus quería hablarle a Soundwave, sólo para poder recargar en la noche con la satisfacción de saber que lo había hecho.

Y, sin embargo, no lo hacía. Se limitaba a mirarlo de reojo, a sentir el calor que se revolvía entre ellos dos como si ambos fueran volcanes, a escuchar cada suspiro y sonido que producía de vez en cuando. Cuando se inclinó un poco más en su dirección, Megatronus pudo sentir otra ventilación acariciarle las placas.

Estoy demasiado cerca, pensó, pero no se alejó. No quería, quería inclinarse hasta dejar que su cabeza recayera sobre los hombros del otro. Nuevamente, ese deseo era peligroso y estúpido, pero no podía evitarlo. La necesidad florecía de él como si Soundwave fuera indispensable para mantenerse con vida.

Eso lo asustaba. Ya había tenido amantes antes. Incluso había pensado que algunos de ellos estaban destinados a ser para siempre, pero se había equivocado. Soundwave lo hacía sentir como ninguno de ellos lo había hecho. Lo hacía sentir como un estúpido, como una chispa recién creada que mira el mundo por primera vez. Era cursi, tan cursi que incluso le revolvía el tanque de combustible a veces. Megatronus había tratado de matar esos sentimientos con violencia, entrenando hasta la extenuación sólo para no sentir un vacío en su chispa cada vez que se iba a acostar sin haber visto a Soundwave, pero nada había funcionado.

Lo único que podía matar esa sensación era Soundwave.

Soundwave, quien lo estaba mirando.

Megatronus se dio vuelta más rápido de lo que podría considerarse relajado. Su compañero pareció notar su nerviosismo, pero no hizo comentario alguno. A su alrededor, los bots habían vuelto a hablar entre sí. Al parecer, la reunión había terminado y él ni siquiera lo había notado.

El visor de Soundwave se clavaba en él como si esperara que emitiera alguna palabra, como si le hubiese hecho una pregunta y estuviera por recibir una respuesta. Megatronus quiso desviar la mirada, pero su orgullo se lo impidió. Él era un gladiador temible, bravo y fuerte, alguien que no iba a dejarse intimidar por algo tan simple como un estúpido enamoramiento. Sin embargo, las palabras se negaban a abandonar su vocalizador.

-Soundwave.-al fin atinó a decir.

_Idiota, idiota, idiota…_

-Megatronus.

El silencio era tan letal como un arma, pensó Megatronus, mientras veía como Soundwave asentía con su cabeza y se ponía de pie, dispuesto a irse. No, no lo iba a permitir.

_Tú puedes, Meg...._

-Tú…-comenzó. Su voz definitivamente no estaba temblando, se dijo.-peleaste bien ayer.

Soundwave, aun detenido en sus pasos y con el cuerpo de lado, estiró una mano para apoyarla sobre el antebrazo del otro. El toque, fugaz y ligero, nada propio de una máquina de pelea, hizo que Megatronus sintiera como su protoforma se retorcía dentro de sus placas.

-Cumplido: apreciado.

Sin decir más, Soundwave retomó su andar. Todavía podía sentir aquel metal caliente bajo sus dedos, incluso cuando ya llevaba momentos enteros sin tocarlo. Megatronus producía sensaciones extrañas en él. No sabía por qué, pero iba a averiguarlo.

-Megatronus puede unirse a Soundwave en entrenamientos futuros, si así lo desea.

El aludido no pudo reprimir una sonrisa. Asintió con la cabeza, con entusiasmo imposible de ocultar. Claro que lo deseaba, más que a nada en el mundo.

Cuando Soundwave desapareció entre la multitud, Megatronus tuvo la certeza de que esa noche por fin dormiría con un poco más de paz.

**Author's Note:**

> La idea de un Megatronus carismático y extrovertido con todo el mundo, pero nervioso y hasta tímido con Soundwave me pareció demasiado irresistible. Creo que, al comienzo, Soundwave debió haber sido una persona con la cual era difícil relacionarse y me gusta pensar Megatronus pasaba las noches simplemente pensando en cómo acercarse a él.  
> Sinceramente, a todos nos debe haber pasado algo similar alguna vez :)


End file.
